cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Donut Plains
The Donut Plains are named after their shape, which resembles a large circle around the Donut Lake in the middle. Goombas of varying types wander the plains. An abandoned lodge sits on the eastern shore of the lake. History 127 - A road is paved through the Donut Plains by Lea Monde. 142 - Luigi settles by Donut Lake and builds a mansion. 216 - With his plumbing skills, Luigi creates a series of underground tunnels that connect to the nearby Tonoe. 221 - Goa takes over the Donut Plains, storms Luigi's Mansion and slays all it's occupants. 229 - Utilizing the subterranean labyrinth, Fa'Diel forces take Goa on by surprise and force them out of the land. 304 - Fort Walla Walla is established in western Donut Plains. 316 - The corpse of Sheriff Mann of the Walla Walla Cavalry is found floating in Donut Lake. His murderer was never found. Sights Fort Walla Walla Notable military fort run by the Koopa Kingdom. See article for more info. Donut Lake A large circular lake in the center of the plains, which is what gave them their name. Many squid and crabs can be found throughout here. Luigi's Mansion In the old ages of the cleft, a legendary italian adventurer named Luigi was one of the key explorers who mapped out the new world. Along the way he collected a vast amount of treasures. Some say he even found one of the pieces of the Triforce. Eventually he would settle in the Donut Plains and build a huge mansion to house all his treasures. His troupe of koopas helped build it and would live in the mansion as well. This old mansion is no longer in use...at least to the living. All the mansion inhabitants were killed off when Goa invaded the Donut Plains. Rumor has it that a secret entrance allowed Luigi to escape, but these rumors are unfounded as he never returned to reclaim his mansion when the war was over, nor has he reappeared anywhere else since. Now ghosts dwell the halls of the mansion, still loyal to Luigi, and scaring away those who hope to loot his treasures. Subterranean Labyrinth The underground tunnels connect the Donut Plains with Tonoe. They were built largely with Luigi's help and their primary function was as a backup water system for the farmlands. Later, the labyrinth would be used to help Fa'Diel locals take their land back from Goa. At this time, the labyrinth was damaged and the locals never repaired it because Luigi was nowhere to direct them. It is now overrun with the local wildlife. Travel Donut Plains is a major junction point in southern Fa'Diel. It has paths leading to various places from the west coast of Fa'Diel to the highlands. Inhabitants Koopas The Donut Plains already had a fair population of Koopas for a while, thanks to Luigi, but they haven't truly flourished until Fort Walla Walla was built, specifically to protect the Koopas from thieves around the area at the time. Wildlife Various goombas have called these plains their home. Some fish also live in the lake. Law, Government, and Politics The Donut Plains are a part of the Fa'Diel Union, though the Koopa Kingdom also has some military control over the area, and much of the natural landscape is maintained by the farming village Tonoe. Category:Areas